One Step At A Time
by Baby Got Black
Summary: The Wizardng World only has one hope; the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of two girls not even out of Hogwarts and a mysterious woman guiding them to what they need. Can they change the course of Time in favor of the Light and save all who died?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. As much as I wish I owned Hogwarts and the characters, they all belong to JKR and Warner Bros. I simply own my own plot ideas.  
><strong>

**Prologue:**

We were losing. We were always losing. Despite all our previous losses, Dumbledore still sent us into battle. The Final Battle. And we were losing. There was no way we could take on their numbers. Thousands upon thousands of Death Eaters descending down upon a mere few hundred members of the Order and a bunch of school kids with too much pride but not enough bravery to stop Dumbledore from leading us to our deaths.

_Colin._

_ Lavender._

_ Tonks._

_ Remus._

_ Fred._

_ Oliver._

We kept falling and falling, and still more falling. Blood and sweat, mixed with tears of rage, pain, and defeat. Still we fought on. We had to. Dumbledore would not call for a retreat or a surrender. We would never surrender, but if only we had _retreated_. We could have gone into hiding. We could have saved everyone, for indeed _everyone_ died during the battle.

_Hermione._

_ Dean._

_ Terry._

_ Angela._

_ George._

_ Kingsley._

Why did Dumbledore not call a retreat? Why, oh why? We could have saved so many! We could have kept fighting! But no… a retreat was not called. And we all died.

_McGonagall._

_ Snape._

_ Percy._

_ Fleur._

_ Mum and dad._

_ Ron._

I can't even bring myself to keep listing the dead. This is just halfway through the battle. We lost three-fourths of our numbers; they lost a mere few hundred. We lost our best warriors; they lost their weak and untrained. The centaurs were obliterated; the dementors were descending by the hundreds still. The house-elves were ordered to leave; the acromantulas stalked the borders of the grounds to prevent any escapes.

There was no hope. None.

I hid my face in my hands and wept. I wept for the losses, the soon to be deaths, the utter defeat we would face, the fate of those Voldemort did not kill. I wept over the fact that I was outside, down by the lake, for I could not bring myself to enter the destroyed halls of Hogwarts, look upon the dead faces of my friends and family. I would never forgive myself for not speaking out against Dumbledore's plan.

I would never forgive myself for not being able to protect and keep alive those closest to me. I would never get the images of their deaths from my memory, the images of deaths carried out right in front of me.

Me – forced to watch, tortured, never able to get there in time. Their deaths were on me, my conscious, because I failed to come to their aid like we all swore to do for one another.

Neville.

Hannah.

Flitwick.

Charlie.

Parvati.

Seamus.d

It was all too much to think about! I would be better off just blocking it all out. Voldemort's followers could find me here, take me captive. I was never one to be brave. I never fit in with the other Gryffindors. I could submit to the new laws. I think. I could learn the ways of their society. I hope.

_No._ I could not be weak. All the deaths… I would never forgive myself for letting them die in vain.

My thoughts paused. What was that? I heard a rustling in the trees of the forest a few yards away. I narrowed my eyes, searching the shadows as I stood slowly, carefully, hand slipping into my pocket for my wand.

_ You don't want to do that. Come._

Come where?

_Follow._

The single word echoed in my head for a few seconds. I faltered. I should not. It could be a trap… but was I not, just a moment ago, wishing I could just be captured? To not have to endure seeing the deaths and fighting until I died myself?

_You can save them all. You can –_

"What are you doing out here?" a musical voice asked from behind me. I whirled around, wand being pointed directly in the face of my best friend. She appeared weary, like she had not slept in weeks. It could feel that way sometimes, especially after tonight.

There were dark bags under her translucent blue eyes, her glowing blond hair dampened by the mud and blood coating it. A long gash ripped across her right cheek and down her throat. She had barely survived that curse, I remembered; I had been able to save at least one person.

I lowered my wand, stammering, "I, I heard something. A v-voice telling me to f-follow."

"One should never listen to voices on such a dark night." She murmured, "But, I heard it, too. Up at the castle, as I was helping clean up the dead… It said to come to the lake, I would find you here."

"Should we follow?"

"We shouldn't…but we shall." I took her offered hand, twining our fingers together and gripping tightly as we headed towards the forest.

_Come. You are needed._

"Where?" my best friend asked aloud. I shushed her. Death Eaters were cavorting through out the forest, celebrating our eminent defeat before it happened. They would not hesitate in torturing us.

_Follow… Follow the signs._

What signs?

_Follow the… deathly hallows… Follow…_

I frowned, tossing my dirt stained red hair back from my face. The blond beside me began scanning the trees before a long missing light glistened in her eyes. She pointed; I stared.

A triangle was carved into a tree. The sign of the invisibility cloak gifted to the third brother by Death. We followed the path that began just behind the tree, hidden by bushes and forest herbs.

Five minutes passed. I was beginning to feel anxious. Something was not right; something was happening. Before I could voice my concerns, however, I caught sight of the line representing the Elder Wand, the gift to the first brother by Death. My best friend turned onto the new path revealed.

_Hurry. Time is running out._

We began to run, keeping our eyes out for the third symbol – the circle – which my companion spotted last minute merely two minutes later. She headed down the path, but I paused. There were footsteps. Hurried footsteps. _Running_ footsteps. Footsteps belonging to Death Eaters; I have no clue how I knew that, but I knew. We had to hurry, we had to –

"Look!" she hissed, bending down to examine the roots of a tree a few yards down the path. I bolted to her side just as five Death Eaters burst through the brush, Voldemort behind them. Hagrid carried the bodies of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore!

No!

Voldemort laughed viciously at our pained expressions. I clutched my wand, but my friend touched my wrist. She was slipping something cool into my hands, cold beyond any cold I ever felt.

It glinted in the moonlight. It was gold, circular. It was a twin to what she held; silver and square. She tilted her hand so I could read: _Luna, you must accomplish your task. The other will never succeed without you. Turn twice._

Turning my hand barely, I glanced to see if my object had instructions. I barely read as Voldemort hissed the Killing Curse our way and I began turning this gift from heaven: _Ginevra, your task is most important. Look for further instructions. Turn once; all hope rests with you!_

The forest, the Death Eaters, Hagrid, the bodies, Luna – They all faded into a blur of colors and then blackness as I clutched onto the greatest gift Fate could give us. A Time-Turner.

**READ & REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	2. 1 Lost

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here's a short chapter as an apology. I was hit by massive writer's block almost a week or two after posting the prologue for this story! It was awful! I'm still kind of suffering from it, but I was able to get at least this skimpy little chapter from the plot bunnies that invaded my head tonight. I can't promise an update soon, but I can promise I will overcome this writer's block at some point and give you a mega-major long update! Or more than one update every month (my New Year's resolution is to write more, which will ultimately lead to more updates! Woot!).**

**Read&Review, please!**

**Peace, Love, && Happiness,  
>~Aiya~<br>**

**Chapter 1:**

I awoke to light streaming down from between the trees. Where was I? I could not remember anything about where I was, or how I got there. Wasn't there a battle?

Yes! A horrible, bloody battle. At Hogwarts. All my friends and family were being tortured, dying… dead.

Was _I_ dead?

I sat up and peered around the forest. I pinched myself and winced. No, I doubted I would feel pain if I were dead. Muggle tales of Heaven spoke of no pain. And I highly doubted I would go to their Hell. Only the purely wicked, the sinners, went there, I was told. Of course, Voldemort would be sent there if and when he died. I would not, I never supported any of the mass genocide and prejudice. But then _where_ was I?

More memories flooded my brain from the night before. I recalled going into the forest with Luna, and… never coming out.

I was in the Forbidden Forest! Not that far in, I thought. We merely walked fifteen minutes, at the least. Would I make it to the edge of the forest? Or would the weakness settling in send me back into unconsciousness?

Would anyone find me if I _did_ pass out again? Would I -?

"M-my lord, forgive m-me!" my heart stopped.

"Nott, you have made too many mistakes this past month. You've drawn too much suspicion upon our group of _friends._" The voice of my nightmares was quieter than the other. Calm. Cool. _Angry._ "Tell me, Nott, why I should put up with your stupidity any longer?"

I jumped as I registered the fact they were walking towards me. My mind flooded with fear, eyes flashing around for a place to hide. It was then I realized I was in a different place than I was when Voldemort sent the killing curse at me. Or, the place had not become what it was in my time. Yes, I knew I was in the past. I had a time-turner clutched between my fingers. I was not stupid.

But I wasted my time thinking instead of diving for a place to hide. Just as three men walked from beneath the shadows, I dropped silently to act like I was unconscious. It was not hard. My mind was fighting to stay aware, but my body just wanted to give in to the weary despair and blackness.

"M-my lord, I h-have uses! I-I -! Who is that?"

The walking ceased. I could practically _feel_ the curiosity and contempt of their gazes on me. And I realized what must look like to them: knotted, blood red hair dyed darker by the real blood coating it in patches and streams; pale, freckled skin smeared with dirt, grime, and more blood; torn jeans and a blouse practically turned to rags in the battle; wounds visible yet not under all the filth.

I stiffened noticeably when I felt a cold hand touch my throat. It was _him_, checking for a pulse. His hand froze and I knew he noticed my reaction. I could not feign unconsciousness now.

I let my eyes flutter open weakly. It was no act in my condition. "Please," my voice was hoarse, barely audible, "_Dumbledore_."

"Malfoy!" Riddle commanded, "Go to the castle, get a professor."

"How will we explain our presence in –?"

"Go. I know what I'm doing." His voice was thick with anger at his two followers. I heard someone – Malfoy – run off through the trees. Nott and Riddle remained in the clearing with me.

Riddle turned his cobalt blue eyes to me, cold and calculating, "What is your name?"

Nott sat on his heels beside him, eyeing me.

"Who are you?" the young Voldemort demanded more harshly when I just stared at him. "Where are you from?"

Blackness touched at the outer edges of my vision. Seeing him, hearing his voice – so different from the older, snake-like Voldemort – combined with how I felt last night.. It was too much to handle.

I shivered under his gaze and cringed away from his harsh tone. I realized his hand was still at my throat, and I tried to roll away. He grabbed my shoulder. I flinched, despite the surprising gentleness with which he attempted to turn me.

His eyes met mine, and mine widened at the almost sincere look of concern. Almost sincere. He was still playing an act, trying to gain my trust. "Forgive my tone… May I know your name?"

Hesitation was clear in my eyes. He noticed, his eyes getting a guarded and infuriated look to them. I stammered out weakly, "M-m-my na-ame is -"

"Mr. Riddle!" My eyes snapped to the two professors coming through with Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore and Armando Dippet. Riddle and Nott moved swiftly from my side so the professors could take their place. I squeaked in fear when Dippet pointed his wand at me.

"Calm, Miss Leitner," Dumbledore spoke, "He is assessing your injuries." I was confused by the name. Dippet wrote it off as dizziness, a delayed reaction to waking up in a strange place after experiencing what I have. I was aware of the three Slytherins just behind the older men. Wishing to hear all they could about me, I was sure.

"Professor – " I gasped out, "My family – they -!"

"Hush," he soothed. "Armando, I told you it would have been better to send a portkey. Grindelwald wasted no time. He knew how important she –"

"Albus, save this conversation for another, more _private_ time," he reprimanded, eyes flickering over his shoulder at his students. "We shall find out what happened after she rests. She is in no condition to start classes tomorrow like we planned. She has internal bleeding, more broken bones at once than I have seen in my life altogether, and is obviously suffering after-effects of the Cruciatus. We must get her to Madam Frost."

"Perhaps a deep sleep is in order for her, before we try to move her?"

"Indeed." I flinched again but then everything faded. They had knocked me out, dampened my pain. I did not fight it; I wanted to exist in this abyss forever.

A loud scream woke me up again. I launched up and fell off the bed I was on. Bed? Huh? I did not remember going to sleep. I was supposed to be fighting! One of my friends was being tortured; I had to save her!

Belatedly, I realized I was in the hospital wing, and the scream was not one of my friends in terror but a stranger's in anguish. I was already a few feet from my bed when I remembered. I was not in my time. There was no war against Voldemort, no battle to fight yet. No friends needed protecting.

Then who screamed?

I peeked around the curtains and saw a girl sobbing. The scream had obviously come from her, a reaction to whoever was on the bed she stood by.

"Are… Are you okay?" I asked tentatively. The girl spun to face me, eyes widening in surprise.

"You're her!" exclaimed the girl, golden hair flying around her face as she took a faltering step back. "The rumors are true!"

"What rumors?"

"A Romanian girl was found in the forest. She was supposed to transfer here for safety from Grindelwald… She's you, isn't she?"

I frowned, "Who's asking?"

"Alysia Malfoy," she held out a hand. I tentatively shook it, replying as I recalled the name Dumbledore had given me, "Ginevra Leitner. I am she… Er, three boys found me, apparently. Unconscious, in the forest… Uh, how long ago did the rumors start?"

"Three weeks ago," Alysia supplied helpfully, still staring. "You've been 'healing' or something. Rumor has it you showed up in nasty shape."

"Grindelwald knew of my transfer here," I worked off what I could remember of Dumbledore and Dippet's conversation. "He caught us by surprise… Why were you crying?"

Alysia's eyes turned to stone; weak, easily breakable stone, but stone. "I wasn't crying."

"Oh, I guess I imagined you sobbing at _his_ bedside. Who is he?" My frown deepened.

Her shoulders sagged in defeat and she turned to look at the boy. "Theodore Nott… A few days after you got here – he was one of them that found you – he was coming to visit and see how you were when someone cursed him. Madam Frost just informed me that…that…he might not wake up!" She broke down in sobs again. Her arms hugged tightly around her middle, and I hesitated. How do you comfort a crying Malfoy you just met?

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, knowing it was not enough.

The sound of an angry voice cut off Alysia's reply, "What are you doing out of bed?"

I turned and cringed from the look on the matron's face. "I… Alysia was crying… I wanted to…"

"Never mind! Back to bed with you!"

"I feel fine, though!"

"Coming to me in your condition, fine is not good enough to be out of bed!"

"I don't want to –"

"Don't make me get the headmaster, I –"

"- dare you. I'm _fine_, more than fine; I'm _perfect._" I argued.

The matron shook a finger at me, scowling in a motherly way, "Don't take that tone with me, young lady! Get in bed!"

"What is the meaning of all this noise, Loretta?" I sighed in relief as Dumbledore appeared through the doors. "Ah! Miss Leitner, awake at last! The headmaster will wish to see you now, then. If you don't mind, Madam Frost, Armando wishes to get her Sorted, if she is well enough to be walking around, so we may get her her supplies while you finish treatment."

The matron seemed to mind very much, but she dared not argue with the professor and simply nodded her head. "Right back into bed after your Sorting, missy; no arguments!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said gleefully. I was not looking forward to the Sorting, but I did not wish to remain in the ward with a sobbing Malfoy, unconscious Nott, and motherly matron.

So I eagerly dashed behind the curtains and switched into the school robes Dumbledore had just handed me. I frowned at the length of the skirt; my old uniform, the skirt had been to mid-thigh. This one was to my knees. It felt baggy, too loose, but I would have to deal. I slipped on my sneakers and pulled back the curtain, walking to meet Dumbledore.

"_Right_ back." I heard the matron call as we exited the ward.

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement at my expression. "This way, Miss Leitner. The headmaster wishes us to avoid the student traffic as much as possible." I nodded. "He is meeting us at my office, as it is much closer than his." I did not object to the guiding hand he had holding onto my arm as he lead me through the corridors.

We remained silent during the walk after that, and I eyed the walls, the floor, the ceiling. Everywhere I looked, horrible images and memories descended on me. I nearly choked on a pained sob as I recalled everything, good and bad, that happened in these halls. It was with a breath of relief that we reached Dumbledore's classroom and he escorted me back into his office. Dippet sat at the desk awaiting us, the Sorting Hat lying atop graded papers.

The headmaster stood, "Ah! Miss Leitner, I hope you are feeling well after your rest?"

"Very, thank you," I forced a small smile. I did not like this headmaster. I have not even been his student yet I did not like him. I preferred Dumbledore; the constant during the war, giver of perfect advice, forgiver of our mistakes…

_The one who led you into a bloodbath of your own blood?_

I inwardly cringed at the harsh voice. I hated that voice; it was always so negative and mean. Oh, no, I did not hear voices. I was not _crazy_. It was just one of those 'bad cop, good cop' things. Only it was 'bad conscience, good conscience' instead, I guessed.

Dumbledore motioned to a seat, "Relax, Miss Leitner. The Sorting is easy and will be over within a minute tops." His smile was so reassuring, his eyes twinkling with comfort. It's no wonder everyone followed him to their deaths.

I took a seat and folded my hands in my lap, clenching my fingers around one another. My knuckles turned white. I do not know why I was so bloody nervous. I have been Sorted before, but this was different. I was nearly five decades in the past, before my parents were even born, and I knew I was changed, different. War does that to you. So does being touched by darkness and being possessed, controlled, told to hurt your friends by opening a millennium old chamber. Releasing a giant, hideous serpent that wished to murder your classmates really changes a person more than they would ever like to admit.

I jumped, forgetting I was in the same room as the two professors. Dumbledore paused in the act of setting the hat on my head to regard me with concern. I gave a shaky smile, and he let the hat fall over my eyes. I inhaled sharply and blanked my mind.

'_No, no! Do not do that, your mind is so interesting.'_ The hat chuckled, and my head exploded with thought. I nearly growled. '_Ah, very interesting… From the future, and with a mission! Beware, Miss Weasley, tampering with time can end badly. It can cause things you did not plan to affect.'_

'_Thanks for the warning.'_ I replied icily, rolling my eyes.

'_Watch your tone. I may just throw you in Hufflepuff. No, no.. I am bound to put you where you belong. And that would be…' _"SLYTHERIN!"

I was moving to stand up and rip the hat off my head as it spoke, angered by it's words. I heard my new house echo in my head repeatedly, too late to take the hat off, as my vision blackened, and I was aware that I fainted.


	3. 2 Making Enemies

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait for an update! Major writer's block on this story for the last month! But it's all better now; I was attacked by plot bunnies a few nights ago and I was able to write, edit, re-write and re-edit this chapter! It's 6,796 words! WOAH! Oh my Rowling! Didn't I promise you guys last chapter that this one would be a nice, long chapter? :)**

**R&R, please!**

**Peace, Love, & Happiness,**  
><strong>~Aiya~<strong>

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize; it all belongs to the wonderful, inspirational, magnificent J.K. Rowling (WHO IS WRITING A NEW BOOK! AHHHHH! I'M SO FLIPPIN' EXCITED!) and Warner Bros. I only own any characters I make up, and my own plot insanity._  
><strong>

**Chapter**_** 2:**_

"We are pleased to welcome a new student here to Hogwarts," I cringed at the way the headmaster had the eyes of every student on him. Their eyes would be on me within moments, once I stepped from the shadows. "Miss Ginevra Leitner is transferring here from home schooling after her family was attacked by Grindelwald in Romania. Miss Leitner will be joining Slytherin house. Please, make her feel welcome!

"Miss Leitner?" the headmaster motioned me forward.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward from the shadows. I walked up to stand besides Dippet and tried to keep calm under the eyes of my new classmates. It was when the man beside me hissed under his breath to say something that I looked at him in fear and shock.

"I…" I stuttered incoherently at him. He simply motioned at the students, some of who were sniggering at my expense.

Deep breath in. Exhale out. In, out. In, out. "Uh, hi," I said pathetically, giving a small wave before deflating as I felt the heat rush to my face, "I'm Ginevra. I just transferred from Romania, where I was home schooled. And, I have no clue why the headmaster is having me say anything, when he basically said all this himself thirty seconds ago." I earned a few chuckles with that. "So, I'll be sitting down now. I hope to enjoy Hogwarts."

I walked away before Dippet could get his protests out. He was _obviously_ going to protest. I found the table resting beneath the Slytherin banners and took the first available seat.

A girl across from me gasped, "You can't –"

I held up a hand, "I don't care, whoever you are. I know Slytherin has this big political set up or whatever, but I really don't care right now. I'm hungry. So I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up, and teach me the do's and don't's tomorrow. Okay? Okay."

"Well said," a boy beside the girl clapped his hands. "Very commanding; good quality, ordering others around. Kerrigan Zabini, Miss Leitner, at your service."

I looked at his extended hand, raised an eyebrow at him, then shook it. What could it hurt to make "friends"? I would need all the help I could get here. "Ginevra. Pleasure."

The boy smiled. His teeth were perfect. (I have a slight obsession with people's teeth, sue me!) Like, literally perfect. Too perfect…well, for a muggle it would be too perfect. Moving on…

His skin was the color of my favorite muggle drink – a mocha frappacino. His hair was so dark, but distinct in the color of brown instead of black. He was the epitome of male model. For this time anyway. His grandson was three times better looking. It had to improve by generation. Talk about good breeding.

It made me self conscious, and a little jealous.

"This is my sister, Tiara-Lee," Kerrigan introduced me to the girl across from me. "We are both seventh years. And you?"

"Seventh year, also."

"Blood-status?"

"Malfoy," Kerrigan rolled his eyes. I turned my attention to the blond boy on the other side of Tiara-lee, "Pureblood."

"I don't recall the name _Leitner_." The boy sneered.

I tossed my hair back, trying my best to imitate the disdain Pansy Parkinson showed so many. "I don't recall having to explain myself to any of you. Though, if you _must_ know, Abraxas Malfoy – oh yes, I know who you are. You're very infamous. – my family had to change our last name because Grindelwald was hunting us.

"I just spent the last four years in 'home schooling' while living in a muggle community with my grandmother." I did my best sneer, "And don't you dare ask why we were being hunted. If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

I picked up my fork and began filling my plate. "Can you pass the pumpkin juice, Kerrigan?"

He did, with a smirk on his face and laughter in his eyes. I watched Abraxas watch me out of the corner of my eye; Tiara-lee was obviously thinking over whether I would be good as an ally.

Did I just score points with the "big bads" of Slytherin?

Well, I could only hope so. Voldemort would only associate with the best, those with respect and power. These were the biggest names one could have in Slytherin house. It would suck if I became their enemy.

And that was very possible. I may have impressed them, but it only took one second of thinking over one comment made to wipe out any respect or admiration they had for the rest of what someone said. I could be socially dead within a minute from now.

_What would I do then?_ I panicked slightly as I ate. _How would I get close to Voldemort? I would not even be able to talk to him unless it was to be insulted. I need to be close to him, __**need**__ to be! How else will I gain his trust, learn his secrets – __**change the future?**_

I forced down my panic and lifted my eyes to the Zabini twins. "Who should I know?"

Tiara-lee's shoulders, which were tensed up with thought, relaxed. Apparently she had been wondering why I did not ask that. Kerrigan and Abraxas shared a smirk before Kerrigan stood. I cocked my head at him until I realized he was walking around to sit by me.

I could not hold back the eye roll that came with him putting his arm around me. "The better question, love, is who _shouldn't_ you know. We'll teach you who to avoid unless you want to be an outcast. You don't want that, do you?" I shook my head and rest my chin in my hand, trying to show amusement.

_Just do like Pansy Parkinson would, Ginny; just like Parkinson._

"See, where you are sitting, this spot is reserved for the highest ranked member." Kerrigan explained, giving me a look that said "do not sit here again". "Now, _all the way_ down at the other end of the table – see them? – those are who to avoid."

"Don't even look at them," Tiara-lee added before I could even turn my eyes to the group. "Getty Bernes, biggest mudblood in this house. She 'leads' the others ranked as mudbloods, though there's really no leadership by her. Everyone is under command of the High Council."

"Who's the High Council?"

"Sweetheart," Abraxas smirked, "you're sitting with them." I blinked and glanced at the others I just realized were listening in. I had not even noticed, not even as they had inched closer to be involved. "Riddle isn't here right now – which is why you're sitting there," I felt myself shiver at his name, "I'm second in command. The Zabinis here are third and fourth. Slevin Lestrange, Meredith and Margaret Nott, Jahsper McNair, Kloe Malfoy – my sister, only a fifth year."

"Do you have another sister, Alysia?"

That made the blond scowl, "Yes, but, shameful as it is, she is a mudblood. She chose to drop her rank when Theodore Nott was dropped to mudblood two weeks ago."

"Continuing on!" cut in Kerrigan, "Then there's Walburga, Cygnus, Alphard and Lucretia Black. They are in charge of ranking others – knocking some down, promoting others. Alphard is on suspension, though."

I frowned slightly, "Okay. So no associating with the mudbloods. Do not insult Riddle, who I have yet to meet. Play mind games with the rest of you and figure out my allies and enemies among the High Council. Alphard Black is on suspension for something I'm sure only you on the council would know, and I should not ask – same for why Theodore Nott was dropped. Am I on track so far?"

Kerrigan laughed, "Yes, perfectly. You'll also have to take The Test."

"Elaborate?"

"The Test," a girl a little ways down – who I identified as Walburga from the portrait at Grimmauld Place – spoke up, "is used to figure out your rank. Right now you are ranked as 'Newbie' and should be treated as thus, but Zabini has never followed the rules.

"Ranks are as followed…mudblood, rank five through one – one being best so far. Then, the best ranks one can hope for are Hopeful, Intern, Council Member, and highest is Lord – or Lady, though usually, and right now, it is Lord."

Abraxas nodded, "Riddle is lord. We are the council members. There are always thirteen of us, at the least, fifteen at the most."

"Interns are only those who we will consider putting on the council. They follow us around, learn from us what being on the council really entails, and they either commit or have their memory wiped." Another boy who strongly resembled Sirius said. "I'm Cygnus, by the way."

"Ginevra, though I'm sure you knew that." I inclined my head. I was getting a headache. Slytherin house was no playground, despite all the playing. It was one big game of power, and I could barely keep up with learning the rules. "What are Hopefuls?"

Cygnus nodded as if I asked exactly what I should have to gain approval, "Hopefuls are those who we believe have the potential to learn what we know. Students who have advanced magical abilities or learn quickly and use wisdom wisely; those who show an understanding of the ways of pureblood society."

"Interesting. And the ranks five through one, those are just general ranks. Neither bad nor good; not the worst but not the best. I'm guessing they do not associate with those of higher rank unless the higher ranked student initiates association?"

"Very good, Red." Kerrigan smiled charmingly at me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged his arm from around me.

"When do I take this test?"

"It's yet to be decided. It's last minute, sneak up behind you or while you're sleeping type stuff." Tiara-lee shrugged her shoulders. I never saw such a graceful shrug. Have I mentioned how jealous all their beauty and grace made me feel? "You won't know when until you're there."

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak before staring past me. I frowned at him before turning with the others – almost as if with one mind – to look up at the boy of my nightmares. Tom Riddle, the young Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord," Kerrigan inclined his head. I stared at him before dropping my eyes to the floor. "May I introduce our newest house mate, Miss Ginevra Leitner, who just transferred from Romania?"

"You just did, Zabini." Riddle drawled. "Why don't you go back over by your sister where you belong, and allow Ginevra to sit in Theodore's old spot? I would like my seat."

"Of course, my Lord," Kerrigan shot me a look of encouragement and discreetly squeezed my hand before standing. Tiara-lee caught my eye and shifted slightly, telling me to move down a spot. I did, and Riddle sat beside me.

"Your plate." He pushed over, grabbing the clean plate from in front of me.

"Right, thanks." I mentally facepalmed. Now I decided to become a semi-illiterate idiot? Just because Riddle was here…right beside me… Yeah, now was a good time to feel like a little kid.

Riddle raised an eyebrow at me in question. I realized he was waiting for me to continue eating. I was sure he was wondering if I was naturally dumb, or if the rules of Slytherin's game had fried my brain.

"Your, uh, _council_ was just explaining to me the laws to live by in this house." I forced out. My throat felt so dry; thankfully it did not sound it. "Is there anything you feel I should know that the council would not have thought to tell me?"

"There is."

"Are you going to tell it?"

"I don't think so. See I may think you need to know it, but that does not mean _I_ will be the one to tell you." He smirked, "I'll wait for you to learn it on your own."

"If you think to scare me with cryptic replies and tone of dark amusement and warning, I'm not so easy to scare." I held back from stabbing my food. _Slow, slow, slow. Remain calm; appear unaffected. There you go, Ginny!_

"No, just easy to harm. Tell me, were you unprepared for the attack by Grindelwald, or are you just a natural failure at magic that you could not defend yourself."

That did it. I slammed my fork down into the table – _into it_ – and watched it vibrated back and forth. I took deep breaths. In, out, in out, in, out…_Oh, to hell with it!_

I stood abruptly, planning to just walk away, leave the room – something. I did not plan for my magic to be so wild that every dish on the table flew down from the opposite end of the table to the floor at our end. I did not plan for everyone in Slytherin beside myself to be spattered in food and drinks.

I definitely did not plan to send Riddle flying with the food and crashing into the wall beyond the teachers' table.

I did, however, plan to run from the Great Hall as soon as possible. I ran past all the staring students, the horrified Slytherins; I ran amidst dead silence from all sides.

_Riddle's POV_

"My Lord!" Kloe cried once the whispers started up after the doors closed behind the mysterious redhead. My council rushed from their seats to my side and tried to help me up.

I sneered and wished to shove them away, but Dippet was watching. The act of perfect schoolboy was up. I could not ruin that cover. "I'm fine," I said loudly to reassure my house, the teachers, and those of the other houses who did not hate me. "Accidental magic, no big deal." I spared a smile, which reinforced what I said. "I'll go find her; she's probably horrified."

"And scared she'll be in trouble," Walburga offered up, "But it was an accident."

It was not exactly a lie. I saw the fear in the girl's eyes when she realized what had happened. Her fear had caused a shiver of excitement to go through me; she had so much power, no knowledge of how to use it. And, best of all, fear of consequences of using it. Those who feared their own power tended to fear others and their power twice as much.

Accidental magic or not, though, there would be consequences for her defiance. Ginevra Leitner had so much spirit, but it had been squashed. I ignited it again, and now her fire was directed at me. If I did not deal with her now, she would think I could not control her.

Others would think I could not control her. I would be questioned, doubted, challenged. That could not happen!

I motioned my council to follow and we made our way from the hall. Time to find the girl.

_Ginny's POV:_**  
><strong>

Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh _Merlin_! What did I do? What did I _do_?

I just made an enemy of Lord Voldemort! That's what I did! I _attacked_ Tom Riddle – Lord Voldemort – the dark lord! It was an accident!

_Do you really think he will care?_

_ Shut up!_

_ I'm just being logical._

_ You're being annoying, and…dear Merlin, I'm arguing with myself. First sign of madness: check._

I shut out my thoughts and ran, and ran. I kept running until I had a stitch in my side, then kept running some more. I was not aware of where I was running, which direction I went. I did not keep track of how long I ran or how far. I just kept running.

It was not until I noticed how dark it was that I slowed down to a walk. I looked around.

I was in the dungeons. Far down into the dungeons. I had never been this deep into the dungeons before.

"Shit!" I snapped, angry at myself. I kicked a wall. "OW! Double shit!"

I dropped down to the floor and rubbed my toes through my shoe. I was such an idiot… Now I pissed off the most dangerous wizard ever, got lost, and now could not walk. And, not that I was sitting, I was starting to feel extremely tired. Tired from running, of panicking…

No laying down, though. The chance was slim that anyone would find me, and if I fell asleep I would be sleeping here until morning. Possibly longer since Madam Frost had ordered me not to exert myself or I would run the risk of backtracking in my recovery.

Great…

Digging into my pocket, I pulled out my wand and pointed it at my foot. I took a deep breath, having never done this before, and whispered "Episky!" I cringed at that crack of my toe going back into place.

I wiggled my toes before standing. I winced; obviously I did not do that spell right. It would have to do though.

"Hello?" I called down the way I came. "_Hello?_ I need help!" I rolled my eyes at myself, "Ginny, get a grip. No one is going to hear you; no one can help you. Help yourself. Don't be an idiot!"

"Talking to yourself… First sign of insanity."

I screamed in surprise, jumping back into the wall. I slumped to the ground, "_Owwww_, bloody hell!" I rubbed my back as I looked up into Riddle's face. "Actually, that would be hearing voices or arguing with voices in your head. So I guess I'm at the second sign of insanity."

He smirked down at me. "Looks like you need some help."

Riddle dropped down to kneel on his haunches in front of me. I pressed back against the wall, a reflex from fighting in the war. I could see he was amused by it, so I pushed away from the wall.

"Yeah, just a little. I don't know my way to the common room."

"I could help you."

"Could… Completely different from _will_." I challenged, "It's the same as saying there something I should know, but you won't tell me."

"You're not as dumb as you look, Leitner."

"Gee, thanks, Riddle." I scoffed, "Will you help me?..._Please._"

"Since you said please…" a look of resignation crossed his face, before shattering, "No."

I squeaked as he shoved me back, his hand on my throat. "What…the…hell?" I gasped out, grabbing his wrist.

"You embarrassed me. In front of the entire school."

"I'm _sorry!_" I coughed out past the pressure, "…St..op…"

"Make me." Hissed Riddle, "You threw me across the Great Hall. Make me let you go. If you can save yourself, you're saved."

That was when it hit me. This was my test. Riddle was using it to warn me, to threaten me; how I reacted, if I was able to prove myself to him, would affect how I was ranked. The others – the council – were here, in the dark watching and judging.

"Let…go…" I squirmed.

"Again, make me."

I gasped for breath and stared at him. An idea struck. _Pretend to faint_.

And I did. I gasped some more, forced my eyes to go slightly cross-eyed. I willed myself to relax, to slump under his grip. My eyes shut and I slowed my attempts to breathe.

I could practically hear the sneer, "Pathetic." The grip on my throat loosened as Riddle prepared to leave me there.

I kicked out. I felt my foot connect with his knee, heard his curse. I opened my eyes, jumping up. "I'm not pathetic, Riddle. I'm smart." I summoned my wand from the floor and pointed it at him, "You all can come out now and tell me if I passed the test."

For a moment, I thought I was possibly wrong, until I heard clapping. I felt my lips twitch up into a smile as Kerrigan was the first to leave the shadows. He was followed by Abraxas and Tiara-lee. The Blacks came from my other side.

"Nicely done," Tiara-lee complimented, "You had us all believing you were a weakling, what with your begging and pleading."

"Then your little fainting act," Abraxas smirked, "Very cunning, Newbie."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes and lowered my wand. I glared at Riddle, "Next time, don't underestimate me. I'm not afraid of you."

"You aren't a very good liar," Riddle sneered at me. I sneered back. Damn, he called my bluff. "Zabini, assist Leitner to the common room. Then meet us in the council's chamber to discuss her results."

Why did I get the feeling my test was not over?

_Because it's not_.

I squeaked out loud. That was the same voice that led me and Luna to the Time Turners! I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized the others were staring at me. "Sorry, just thought of something. I do that a lot; I think."

"Of course," Cygnus nodded slowly as if agreeing with a mental case. I scowled at him before turning my attention to Kerrigan, who was offering his arm to help me walk.

He chuckled at my limp, "I'll fix your toes in the common room, red. Your wand movement was off."

"I was never good at domestic or healings spells. They never seemed important compared to…other stuff."

_A Week Later:_

"Did you see…?"

"…across the hall!"

"No way!"

"Yes! She…and all the food…"

"It was a mess!"

"…bloody brilliant…"

"I wish…always wanted to do that…"

"…see…his face was hysterical!"

"_Shut up already!_" I shouted at the class. I was sitting in a middle row with Kerrigan and Tiara-lee. I was yet to be ranked, but they had taken me 'under their wing' and were teaching me Slytherin ways.

"Ginevra!" hissed Tiara-lee under her breath.

Ignoring her, I continued, "I get it; I did something no one has never done! Get _over it_ and talk about something else. I'm not in the mood, and I would _hate_ to do something similar to you. It's been a _week_, so just shut up."

"You aren't the boss –" a Slytherin boy, obviously high rank by his attitude, began.

"You heard what she said." I cringed slightly at _his_ voice. "All of you, let it go. It was a mere accident." Lowering his voice, he said for just the Slytherins to hear, "Bletchley, you will show Ginevra respect. You are a mere rank two to her level of Hopeful. And, now _I_ am telling you to shut it."

Murmurs of "Yes, my Lord" came from our housemates as Riddle motioned Tiara-lee to sit by Abraxas. I almost protested before thinking better of it, and I allowed Riddle to take her seat.

"So I'm a Hopeful?"

"If it was my choice, you'd be rank five or lower," he admitted casually, "But the Blacks were two for two. The vote came to the entire council, and whether I voted for or against you, you still would be a Hopeful."

"Wouldn't your vote veto anything anyone else has to say?"

"Usually."

"But?"

"But nothing, Leitner. You had three votes over those against you, and I have to admit I'm curious." I met his gaze when he looked over at me, "Will you live up to it, or will you fall and join the mudbloods?"

"I plan to do _me_, and if you don't like it, then send me to the bottom of the social food chain."

"Interesting…"

I scowled, "What?"

"I'm just trying to understand you. You blanch at the idea of being thought of as weak or pathetic, yet you would willingly be labeled as such. Such an anomaly."

"Don't try to understand me, Riddle. You never will; not unless I understand you."

He scoffed, "Not likely."

"There's your answer." I smirked as the professor came in.

Professor Merrythought was an old, wizened wizard. He scanned the class with calculating eyes before pointing, "Potter!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Perform the Patronus charm."

The raven haired boy stared at the professor, "But, sir! That spell is barely ever managed by fully grown wizards! We're just students."

I could not hold back my scoff. Please! I knew a wizard who learned the spell at the age of thirteen, and he was this boy's grandson! Was he for real?

And let's not forget the entire group of students in Dumbledore's Army!

"Ah, Miss Leitner…"

I jumped at being addressed. "Yes, professor?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Perhaps _you_ could perform the spell for us, since you find it amusing that Mr. Potter cannot?" The professor wanted me to fail. I could tell immediately he was the opposite of Snape; he hated Slytherins. No doubt from the belief that majority of Slytherins all came out evil, and this class was to fight against it.

"Oh, no…I can't… I don't think I would manage…" I shrunk down in my seat. Of course I could do the spell. We wouldn't let him know that, though.

"Come now," the old wizard called me forward with his wizened hand.

I stood, hesitant, and walked to the front of the room. Professor Merrythought placed me beside him and said as he motioned with his wand at a chest across the room, "This boggart has been charmed to look like a dementor for everyone. Ready, Miss Leitner?"

"Professor, I really don't –"

"Now, now. Wand at the ready…" the chest flew open, and he scurried to the back of the room. He finished off with creating his own patronus barrier between the rest of the class and me.

I heard Kerrigan exclaim, "Professor! You should be up there to help her!"

"She was so amused by Mr. Potter's lack of ability. She should be able to do it herself."

"Bloody hell," I muttered to myself. My breath was already visible wisps. I could feel myself start shaking, the lights flickering out. I stepped back as the boggart/dementor rose up, floating towards me.

The raspy breathing of the dementor sent chills down my spine. "E-exp-pect-o-o…" I jumped back as the dementor surged at me, then dived forward and rolled under it. I gasped at the bone chilling cold that came from getting that close to it.

I was able to do this. I was! But… when you have gone through what I have, living during the Second War and, before that, being the victim of a memory, it gets harder with each experience to find a happy memory. It gets easier for the dementor to torture you with your worst memories.

_"Did you really think I cared about you?"_

_ "Tom, please, you're my friend!"_

_ "Ha! You're just a weakling, Ginevra. You're pathetic."_

"No!" I cried out, clapping my hands over my ears. I felt the sucking sensation that came from the dark creature. My vision was going black.

"Professor! Help her!"

"Just another moment, Mr. Zabini."

"Are you waiting for her to pass out?"

Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus. "I'm not there. I'm not there." I repeated, not caring how loud I might be. "I'm in defense. I'm not there; he's not here. Focus, Ginevra; find a happy memory…"

_"Ginny! You did it!' Harry beamed brightly at me. I had just conjured my patronus for the first time. "That's brilliant! Keep it up." He wrapped his hand around mine on my wand, "Focus. Find a happier memory."_

Happier. I needed happier.

_ "Hey, Gin-bug!"_

_ "Bill! How is she?" I hugged Bill tightly. We were on the beach by Shell Cottage. Fleur was up in the cottage with mum and Hermione. She was giving birth to Bill's first child, Victoire; my goddaughter._

_ "Come see! They said to come meet you, that she would be born by the time I got back." Bill took my hand and practically ran. I laughed brightly at him, keeping up. You could see past the scars on his face. He was beautiful with happiness._

_ We reached the door just as mum walked down the steps with a tiny bundle. "Bill, here she is."_

_ "Let Ginny hold her first. I want to see my daughter and my sister together." He took the tiny bundle and handed her to me. I held her close and watched as her mouth formed into a smile, her eyes barely open but opening._

_ "Hello, Victoire."_

"Expecto patronum!" I shouted, wand out in front of me. When did I fall to the ground? I was on my hand and knees, vision swimming. I watched a small wisp come from my wand. I growled and shouted the spell again.

And again.

Once more, and…

There! My face broke out in a grin as my patronus erupted from the tip of my wand. My beautiful patronus that saved me when my own professor would not.

Something was off, though. It was not taking the form of a stallion, like usual, it was a different shape. It was…It was a basilisk!

I felt fear run through me until I remembered it was _my_ patronus. It was following _my_ orders, not someone else's, and it was going after the boggart, not my friends and classmates. I watched as my patronus grew bigger, and bigger, so big it touched the ceiling and that was with it's body coiling around me protectively.

"Her patronus! Look at it!"

"It's a _basilisk!"_

"Bloody hell!"

"Professor!"

"Enough!" Merrythought hollered and I watched the boggart shoot into the chest. I shivered despite the warmth coming from my patronus, which had yet to recede. "Miss Leitner, rid this room of your despicable patronus!"

My basilisk hissed and snapped out at the professor, coiling more closely around me. I was guessing my patronus did not like my professor for putting me in such a dangerous position. I reached out a hand and pet the golden body of it gently. I never knew a patronus could be touched, but I would not dwell on that. It seemed to be calming under my touch.

"Relax," I spoke to it pleasantly. "I'm fine. No harm, no foul. The professor just wanted me to learn. He was a complete idiot about it, but I learned, didn't I? I'm safe because of you. Now I need you to go for now. I will call for you if I have need for you. I promise."

The patronus basilisk coiled around me more and rested its head by my arm, flicking out its tongue. I laughed softly. I never saw such a gentle basilisk before, one that would lick someone. "Go on now," I encouraged, and a second later, the basilisk fizzed away into gold smoke.

I stood and walked back to my seat, "That was such an exciting lesson, professor! Can we do something like it again?" I smirked at his flabbergasted expression. And, was that _horror_ in his eyes? No, it couldn't be…He was _scared._ He was scared _of me, _because of my patronus_._

"Oh! There's the bell!" I chirped brightly, scooping my books into my bag and tossing it over my shoulder. "Goodbye, professor!"

I walked from the room before others had even thought to move. Well, others besides the Slytherin council, who practically ran after me.

"What was that?" demanded Walburga.

"What was what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That!" Tiara-lee cried, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me to a stop before the entire council. My eyes landed on Riddle immediately. He was watching me with narrowed eyes; he was watching me with too much interest, compared to his disdain the other day.

"What are you talking about? I performed the patronus charm like Merrythought wanted me to," I shrugged my shoulders.

Kerrigan stepped forward and practically shook me, "Not the bloody patronus! Though we'll get to that!"

"You spoke parseltongue to it," Walburga said, voice a bit shrill.

I stumbled out of Kerrigan's grasp, "What? N-no I didn't! I couldn't! I don't know _how_ to_._"

"Apparently you do, Ginevra." Kerrigan said. He made his voice sound softer than a moment before, and he stepped forward. "Calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down?_" I was the opposite of calm. "I can't bloody c – hey! Riddle!"

I looked over my shoulder at the others as Riddle practically dragged me down the corridor. I stumbled over my feet trying to keep up with him, wondering where he was taking me. This could not be good, not at all.

"Luckily for you," he was saying harshly, "I recognized the language and cast a silencing charm on you and no one but the council heard you."

I tugged my arm, "I can walk perfectly fine on my own, Riddle. You don't need to drag me around like a doll." He ignored me. "Fine, whatever. Where are we going?"

Again I was ignored.

"Riddle, stop right now and tell me where you're taking me!" I demanded, digging my heels into the ground to make it harder for him to pull me. I scowled at the side of his face I could see. He was frowning; he was confused, angry, and extremely curious. Though, I doubted anyone besides me would be able to tell all that from a half profile. No one else besides me was possessed by this teenage boy for nearly a whole school year.

He whirled around, tightening his grip on my wrist, "Stop asking questions. Stop talking in general. You don't need to know where I'm taking you. You don't need to know why. You are giving me a headache – no, strike that. You _are_ a headache. One that gets worse with each day. Right now you are unbearable."

"How dare – " I grabbed his hand and began trying to pry his fingers from my arm. "Let me go, Riddle. Now."

"No." He turned to start walking but I yanked him back. I almost smirked at his slight stumble.

"Tell me where we are going," I growled, "or I won't shut up. I'll start screaming. And no matter how much you're loved, I highly doubt the professors will take kindlyto any scandal and rumors about their head boy alone with the new girl, with her screaming."

His eyes flashed dangerously, "Are you threatening me?"

"As surely as you're cutting off the circulation in my arm."

I smirked when he released his hold on my wrist, and I began rubbing feeling back into it. I would have bruises in the shape of his fingers. I could easily conceal them with a spell, though, and…

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my head snap to the side. I landed roughly on the ground, pain vibrating up my arms from my hands. And in my face. I touched a hand to my burning cheek, shocked and fighting back tears.

"You hit me!"

"Very astute observation, Leitner," he sneered, "You threatened me."

"Such an astute observation you made yourself, Riddle," I spat, "I did. Would you like me to do it again?"

"Would you like me to hit you again?"

"I dare you to try!" I was on my feet and glaring. "Go ahead! One bruise can be ignored, two can be explained away – but three? Try your luck."

Riddle shoved me against the wall, "Are you such a masochist, Leitner? Do you enjoy the pain? The thoughts of whether this time, whoever it is causing it, won't stop, won't hold back – will kill you?"

"Whether I am or not is irrelevant. You're the sociopath who enjoys causing pain. I can see it in your eyes; you enjoy the challenge of making sure you hold back, but you dream of the day you don't have to!" I was practically screaming in his face. "You would love to bash my face in right now to make me shut up, wouldn't you? Or, better, torture me with the cruciatus, make me _beg_ for you to end me! But you can't! So I suggest you back off!"

I watched many emotions go through his eyes in flashes. Anger, desire, anger again, amusement, thoughtful, then anger once more before he was calm. His eyes closed off his emotions, cut me off from them so quickly I was left staring into them for a few moments. Then he was willingly showing his amusement of me – though it barely masked the anger still there.

"Well put, Leitner," he smirked, giving me my personal space back. "I'm going to correct one thing, though… I _can_, and I _will_. Next time. Right now, you're right; too public. Too many people to hear your screams, and that would cause problems for me.

"So I'll let you go for now, with this warning. I would thank the gods for my mercy, Leitner, because this is the only time you'll get it."

I was left staring at his back as he walked away, continuing on the way he had wanted to take me. It was only after he disappeared through a door that I realized where we were: the second floor, just down the corridor from Myrtle's bathroom.


End file.
